Siempre tuvo que ser asi ep2
by Duncan and Gwen 4me
Summary: no lo pondre otra vz


B:Vamos Gwen the hace falta un kambio de look..

G:GraciaS?¿

(Trate de hacer lo mejor para que Gwen se viera genial y ya estaba lista un toke por aki otro por ella y wuaw se veìa genial)…

(Lindsay no dejaba de decir lo bien que se veìa ya me traìa loca lo único que le dije fue…

Si Lindsay lastima que no tienes pareja

L:Lo se pero puede que lo consiga en el baile…

(no me podía hacer algún cumplido?-.-)

(Ok tengo que verme mejor que la tonta de Gwen roba novios)

C:Duncan será mìo con la ayuda de Trent…

(Tengo que hacer todo lo posible por que Gwen se vuelva a enamorar de mì)

T:Pero como?

T:Pasare por Courtney

…

C:Bien hora de la acción

(baje las escaleras le dije ami madre que no se preokupara y que Trent era solo un amigo)

C:Hola Trent

T:Hola Court que tal?

C:Nada nuevo solo que tengo un plan… ;)

En el baile…

DR:Alumnos quiero darles la bienvenida por favor pasen por el detector de regalos para k no me hagan ninguna broma Gwen Duncan -.-

GyD:XDD (chokaron esos cinko uno pasaba dejaba el regalo falso luego el de atrás le pasaba los regalos verdaderos y los kambiaban por los que estaban en la mesa)

G:Genial no?

D:Te ves diferente y demasiado linda

G:Hablas de mì?

D:No,de Courtney

G: -.-

D:Bien hey voy por algo de tomar

C:Bien Trent como lo planeamos

T:Cual era el plan?

C:Tu coqueteas con Gwen yo hablo con las personas para que voteen por mi como reyna

Y por hay x Duncan genial no?

Soy un genio

T:Claro…

C:Pensaba ir a hablar con Gwen pero como siempre Trent me había gando perdí otra oportunidad por que no simplemente podía ir y decirle lo loco que estaba por ella yalvez este no es mi final feliz… U.U

T:Hey Gwen!y Duncan?

G:Fue por algo de tomar

T:Me preguntaba si mientras quieres bailar?

G:No estas molesto por lo que paso

T:Algo peor Gwen te amo y no lo puedo evitar eres mi droga

G:XD Bien Trent pero sabes que estoy con Duncan y no seria muy buena idea

T:Vamos solo será un baile

G:Bien-(la verdad no pensé que fuera muy buena idea pero vamos alguna vez yo tambn lo kise y mucho un baile no hacia mal a nadie aunque no supiera hacerlo)

D:Gwen ya vine?¿Gwen?

C:Hola Dunky!

D:Deja de llamarme asì

C:Bien pero quieres venir a bailar a Gwen no le importara

D:De que hablas?

C:Como no lo sabes? tu ¨noviecita¨ esta bailando con Trent mientras tu fiesta por unas ¨bebidas¨

D:A bailar!-.-

C:Genial vamos

B:Trent es hora de tu espectáculo

G:Brid?

B:Si yo organize esto lose algo loco pero bueno ven Trent ^^

T:Bueno adiós Gwen!

T:Atenciòn a todos mm se escucha? Esta canción esta dedicada a alguien que supuse que era especial

G:Rayos en donde me escondo?¿

T:Gwen!

G:Rayos

D:QUE?

C:Trent ese no era el plan!

T:Losicneto Court

C: -.- moriras.

Inglès: I've broken and you have come by more  
the only thing I can say and do not forget  
and although I never HYASE are left by the  
you never, you walk with Him  
as if nothing happened inside me  
come here and break it  
I ask you to come here and break my heart  
as it always did  
never never never  
only you and me and you never  
you and I never

Español:

lo has roto y has venido por màs

lo unico que te puedo decir esque no te e olvidado

y nunca lo are aunque me hayas dejado por èl

que nunca te meresera ,paseas con èl

como si nada pasara adentro de mi

ven aquì y rompelo

te pido que vengas aqui y me rompas el corazon

como siempre lo hiciste

nunca nunca nunca màs

tu y yo solo el y tu nunca màs

nunca màs tu y yo

(Todos en la sala llorraban por la cancion de Trent)

(Gwen subió ala parte trasera del escenario ,Duncan corrìo tras ella y Courtney tras èl )

G: (Con las lagrimas corriendo por su cara) Trent de verdad losicneto la verdad losciento no puedo y no quise

T:Shh Gwen olvidalo ya paso no?

G:No puedo Trent realmente loscientho (lo abrazo de modo que Duncan se enojo bastante)

T:Amm Gwen …Duncan te esta

G:No importa no estoy haciendo malo solo querìa perdirte perdón pero la verdadera persona que creo es para mì es Duncan

Tren te quiero muho pero como

T:Adios Gwen.

(El se quedo hay mientras veìa a Gwen y a Duncan alejarse

G:Duncan nos podemos ir?

D:Gwen todo olvidalo solo esque Trent esta siendo muy dramtico y Courtney demasiado exagerada nada nuevo

G:Aun asi por favor

D:Bien

(Duncan y Gwen se fueron a casa de Duncan ya que no había nadie )

D:Bien que gran baile

G:Nisiquiera estuve hay solo cuando Trent me dejo en ridículo

D:XD por cierto gran espectáculo

G:Calla(pegándole un codazo en el brazo)no fue divertido y tu lo sabes

D: Bien pero te puedo prometer que este dìa será inolvidable ;)

G:No creo que sea la mejor ideaaaAA!

(Duncan la cargo subìo las escaleras y la llevo a su cuarto cerro la puerta puso seguro por si alguien viene tiro a Gwen en la cama y se tiro encima de ella)

G:Se nota que no eres directo

D:Lose (puso esa sonrisa tan pervertida y sucia que tiene)

(Duncan empezó besando su cuello pero de repente suena su puerta)

G:Agh..Que?

….:Amor ya llegamos no creì que vinieras tan rápido baja a cenar o caliéntala en el microondas ò y papà quiere hablar contigo asi que baja en unos 15 minutos Te amo.

D:Lo que digas…que hacia?

G:Nada que yo no retenga

(suena el teléfono de Duncan)

D:Ahora que!(contesta el teléfono levantándose de la cama)

…:Listos para la tercera temporada saludos para la sexy chica de la cama…

FIN!


End file.
